


Oh!

by OutOfVein



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sugar Daddy Sole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfVein/pseuds/OutOfVein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready jokingly suggests having sex with Nate for caps, but can't get himself out of it when things get serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh!

“What the heck am I doing?” Was the question that MacCready asked himself all the way to Covenant. He kept a few steps behind Nate, unable to face the man, much less talk to him. The wasteland was unbearably quiet, as if the world around stopped to make this trip even more uncomfortable. He just needed something to shoot, just to relieve the tension for a while.

His stupid mouth could've stayed quiet before, but he had to make a joke, trying too hard to sound clever.

They had just killed the gunners that insisted on harassing their ex-member and laid waste to their entire squad too. Nate had accepted his request for help without a second thought and MacCready couldn't be more grateful, not many people would raid a gunners' headquarter for a some mercenary they had just hired.

So when the job was done, he gave Nate his hiring fee back.

“Keep it, kid. I don't need it.” Nate dismissed, leaving him hanging with the box of caps.

“C'mon, you have to accept it.” He shook the box, “Don't make me feel bad about it.”

“Well, if you are so insistent, there's something else you could do.” Nate eyed his body up and down and blinked at him with a mischievous smile.

MacCready flustered violently, Nate simply laughed at the sight and kept walking. However, Mac's loud mouthed nature wouldn't let his boss have the last laugh.

“Well, if it means keeping the caps then it's worth the sacrifice.” He smirked when Nate froze mid step, looking over his shoulder with an incredulous expression.

“Really? Are you up for it?” Nate asked, testing his companion.

If there was one thing MacCready exceeded at was internalizing his real emotions and responding with a nonchalant shrug. Nate smirked, maybe he could see through the merc and find the whole thing funny, maybe he would pick up on the joke and just drop it.

“I think Covenant might be an appropriate place for this.” And kept walking.

“Oh.” Was all the mercenary could say.

They had taken control of Covenant together, finding out about the whole test conspiracy, they returned and gunned everyone down, there wasn't much of a choice left in the end. Neither looked guilty while ditching the bodies or dragging a pristine bed towards the main house like a hunting trophy.

“It's yours now.” Nate said, tossing him the key. He thought he was joking.

That was the only problem in their “relationship”, he never knew when Nate was being serious and, more often than not, he was, it's just the way he said it sounded like a joke.

He felt awfully self-conscious walking past the new settlers. One of them smiled and nodded towards them, like he knew what was happening. Maybe Nate, or even himself, had an unmistakable “I'm gonna have sex!” look on their face.

His boss waited for him to unlock the door. Hiding his face with his hat, he walked past the bigger man, his trembling hand struggling to put the key in the lock.

“Are you sure you want to do this, boy?” Nate asked with a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched at the touch, “Say no, say no.”

“Yeah, I'm sure.” Darn it, MacCready!

It felt great to leave the sun and the house was so cool, he would've flopped on the bed if the situation was different. Instead, he stood still like a statue, watching Nate set their stuff down.

“Perhaps you should take a shower.” Nate suggested, feeling more like an order. He had these almost paternal moments that MacCready didn't know if he liked or not. Things like “wash your hands before eating”, “Stop biting your nails”, “Be careful crossing this bridge”, “Don't pick your nose!”

He didn't like being treated like a child, not even when he was a child he was treated like one, but all that caring felt so good, even if he pouted and grumbled in response.

“Make sure to clean yourself very thoroughly.” The emphasis on the last word made his stomach churn, this was serious.

He picked a towel and soap and headed to the outdoor shower the settlers set up. He blushed cleaning his private areas, making sure he was doing a darn good job, how embarrassing would it be if Nate didn't think he was clean enough?

It was wrong, it was so wrong, it was too fast, why did he keep going along? Sure, he wasn't a virgin anymore, he wasn't inexperienced at all, not with women at least.

The most he knew about men, however, was through public display of affection between some gunners - and a brief low point in his career-. It just looked like it hurt from the way the “bottom” screamed and moaned; and from what he gathered, Nate definitely wasn't going to be the bottom one between them.

He returned inside with only his towel around the waist, puffed his skinny chest and stood as proudly as he could in front of his boss, who stopped his work to stare at him with a neutral expression. It felt so overwhelming when the big man stood up and approached him.

“Shouldn't you shower too?” MacCready pouted, trying to prolong the inevitable.

Nate snickered and nodded, with another towel he left to the shower.

MacCready sighted loudly, unaware that he held his breath the whole time. He sat on the bed, his heart beating way too fast like he had ran all the way there.

When he first laid eyes on Nate, casting a shadow over him so tall and broad, he knew the man wasn't one to be trifled with. He had heard about him through murmurs, how he cleaned the mob on Goodneighbor's warehouses like they were radroaches.

Nate was a good shot, not as good as him – the boss himself said that – but better than any other person that had hired him and darn, his arsenal was unlike any other. After he gave Mac an upgraded rifle, the young sniper found himself doing all the job, cleaning entire gangs of raiders while his easily distracted boss contemplated ceramic plates and other junk. It was irritating at times, but he let it slide with all the fun he had trying out new guns.

He removed the towel and looked at himself, would Nate be disappointed? Should he lie on the bed with his legs open or ass up? Would that freak the man out? It would freak him out.

Why was he even thinking about it when he should try to find a way out? It wasn't too late, Nate wouldn't be mad if they stopped before he got hard. His boss wasn't nearly as mean as he looked, in fact, Nate was affectionate with him from day one and after so many lonely years, someone like him was a very welcoming change. The unabashed coddling was good too, mind you.

Nate walked in with only his towel and locked the door behind him. MacCready stared at his boss's toned body, the perfectly defined muscles. His matted chest hair turning silver like his hair and beard. The younger man swallowed dry, he was a pre-war sized insect next to him.

MacCready looked like a scared radstag as his boss stepped closer with eyes full of desire, and remembered he was naked. In a flash, he grabbed the pillow to hide his hardening cock. He wanted to puke his nervousness away, get this done and move on.

Nate sat next to him, “Have you done this before?” He asked, “With a man, I mean.”

MacCready mumbled something. A long time ago he broke his fingers in a nasty accident and couldn't shoot, therefore couldn't get hired, leaving him starving in the streets of a city in between the commonwealth and the capital wasteland.

An ugly rich man took notice of him and for the next nine days, the injured mercenary had to suck his cock for food. The man got more daring, expecting more. For Robert's luck, they found him dead on a ditch one night. He decided to starve until his finger healed enough to at least pull a trigger. It was a degrading experience and he would never go through it again.

Yet, there he was. Was this any different? He didn't even need it.

Nate wasn't cruel enough to ditch him if he said no, at least he hoped. No other boss spoiled him so much. Maybe he owned him at least a blowjob, right?

“No, never.” MacCready's voice cracked at the lie. He reached his hand over Nate's crotch, the tip of his fingers caressed the soft cotton towel and he could outline the cock. He compared it to his own, it was thicker, but almost the same length. If he compared it to the gunners' he seen, it was average. He could take it if he put his mind into it.

Or his head.

With trembling hands, he pulled the towel down. His heard skipped a beat when he touched the flesh, it started to harden. He wrapped a hand around it and pumped, earning a low groan from his boss. It felt strange to have someone else's penis on his hand, he had done this a million times before with his own, but now he was at a lost on what to do besides the basic moves.

“I... I can't.” He stuttered, but his hand kept moving.

“You're doing fine, kid.” Nate said between moans. Mac loved these pet names his boss called him, even if it felt inappropriate, specially in a situation like this.

Nate's hand pushed the pillow aside and grabbed MacCready's semi, pumping him in the same rhythm.

“Tell me what I should do.” The mercenary asked, stopping his hand.

“Whatever is worth the two hundred caps.”

Again, he didn't know rather it was a joke or not. He was nauseous with anxiety, with his free hand he held his head to stop the spinning.

“Hey, hey. What's wrong?” Nate's hand left his cock to hold him. “You're ghostly. Lie down.” He stood up and helped his hireling, setting the pillow under his head. He pulled the cover and tucked the younger man in.

MacCready curled under the covers and closed his eyes, trying to remain as motionless as he possible. A cool hand touched his forehead.

“Tell me how you're feeling.” Said his boss with his most calming voice ever.

“Just a bit nauseous.” MacCready tried not to sound childish.

“I'll grab a bucket and place it next to the bed, in case you need it.”

Robert covered his face, embarrassed by all the kindness. He felt so comfortable and safe that he fell asleep before Nate returned.

When he woke up, the room was orange and blue. Nate sat on the armchair, his head hanging and eyes closed. Guilt formed a lump in Robert's throat, his boss was so good to him,but he couldn't reciprocate.

He had a roof over his head, his stalkers were dead, he had a safe full of caps and a chest full of guns. None of it was ever part of his contract, Nate just liked to gift and indulge him, but one day he would grow tired of all the giving.

“Feeling better?” Nate's voice startled him.

“Yeah.” He shifted to hug the pillow, “Sorry, I ruined it.”

“You didn't have to do it if you didn't want to. I was joking.”

“It's the least I can do.” He looked at the man on the chair, meddling with his pipboy. Nate deserved this and Mac was more than happy to give something back. He tapped on the bed, “C'mon, let me finish it.”

“I'll take the caps back.”

“It's not enough.” He removed his cover, showing off his naked body bathed in the sunset. He smirked at the reaction he got from the often stern man, Nate was licking his lips. “But don't go drooling on me.” He chuckled.

“I can't help it. You're irresistible.” Nate dropped his pipboy and crawled to bed, ready to pounce at his prey.

MacCready rolled his eyes, reaching out for Nate's cock, it twitched on his touch. Nate ran his hands around the younger man's body, idolizing every inch. His hairs stood up at the touch, his back arched when Nate nibbled at his nipples, beard tickling his skin.

“Tell me what to do, boss.” MacCready moaned.

Nate chuckled, lying next to him, “Can you suck me?”

“Order me.” Robert stood above him, feeling his confidence building back up.

“Suck my cock, merc.” Nate pushed his head down.

With his face before the man's erection, MacCready hesitated. Nate was a lot bigger than the ugly man from his past. And now he was truly afraid of disappointing.

“Don't worry.” Nate ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, “Just don't bite and you'll do fine.” He chuckled.

Robert couldn't think of a comeback with the the cock inches away from his lips. He gave it a lick, circling the head and another one on the length of that prominent vein at the bottom. After one long breath, he engulfed it, licking the head while pumping the shaft.

“Dammit, Bobby, you look so good.” Nate groaned, MacCready met his eyes and Nate had to cover his mouth to muffle a loud moan.

Nate bucket his hips, going further in Mac's mouth, who tried not to gag. Tears formed in his eyes, but with his boss's encouraging words he persisted, lapping at the constant flow of pre-cum. He hated swallowing, but looking at Nate's face contorting with pleasure, maybe he would give it another chance, if only to impress him.

He found himself wanting to succeed at this, to please Nate with the best of his abilities, to give back all that the man gave him.

“Don't stop, you're driving me crazy.” He had a grip on the blond hair that wasn't strong enough to hurt, but enough to gain control. Nate held him still, slowly fucking his face with deep thrusts, MacCready felt his cock hitting the back of his throat, but he kept skill, letting Nate do whatever he wanted, trusting his boss wouldn't hurt him.

Nate let go when the tears started to flow from MacCready's eyes, a look of guilt on his face, “Sorry, kid.” He said with a pat on the youngster's hair.

“I can keep going.” Robert pleaded, licking the cum off the slit to prove it.

“I'm glad you're all eager now, but I plan to put my caps to good use.” He pulled the tiny man up without effort.

Instinctively he snuggled against the broader man. “And here I was thinking my blowjobs alone were worth two hundred caps.”

“It could be if put a price on it before.” Nate nibbled on MacCready's neck, caressing his skinny torso with delicate touches that made the younger man swoon.

“Damn, you got me there.”

“Now tell me, how much this-” Both his hands grabbed and squeezed MacCready's ass, earning a yelp, “costs?”

Robert buried his head on his boss's neck, trying to stop the giggling. “Five hundred caps.”

“Five hundred for your ass? Can you gimme a discount? Say, four hundred and fifty?”

“You insult me! Four hundred and seventy five, my final offer.” He wiggled his ass under Nate's hands and felt the vibration of a growl crossing his body like electricity.

“Fine, you drive a hard bargain, but...” He flipped MacCready around, pressing his chest against the mattress. Nate was so heavy and hot, the small man lost his breath. “You'll find that I drive an even harder one.” He said, pressing his erection against MacCready's soft cheeks.

The mercenary didn't know whether to laugh or moan, but he arched his back to press against it harder. He was pinned down, struggling to breath with his face buried in the pillow. Nate rubbed his erection between the cheeks of his ass, MacCready's muscles flexed anticipating the penetration.

Instead, Nate moved down, Mac could feel hot breathing on his ass. Hands split his cheeks apart for a clear view of his hole. MacCready became very self-conscious of himself, grasping the sheets with shivering hands.

Nate must have noticed, lovingly caressing his tights, “You're so irresistible” he said and kissed MacCready's tight ring. The mercenary hopped on bed and closed his legs shut, Nate knelt, a confused frown on his face.

“That's my ass you just kissed” MacCready looked over his shoulders.

“What? You've never done this before? How many times you had sex?”

“Many times, but never... that.”

“You never had oral sex with your wife?”

“Hel-heck yeah I did, but not with her assho-” He cringed, he shouldn't talk about his wife like that.

“Did you wash yourself well?”

“Yeah...” He stuttered at the very private question.

“So?” Nate shrugged, “Open up, I'm sure you'll love this.” Nate leaned down, “Plus, I'm paying a lot of money for it, let me do what I want.”

Mac sighed and opened his legs, “Well, as long as you never ask me to do the same. It's not my tongue.”

“Mmhmm, now pass me a pillow.”

Nate raised Mac's ass with the pillow and returned to his duties, the younger man bit his lips with anticipation, despite his protest, the kiss felt really good.

Nate didn't hold back and buried his face between Robert's cheeks, earning a yelp of pleasure. The man laughed and MacCready felt it resonate in his body, stuffing his face on a pillow to muffle his moaning and to cover up his flushed cheeks.

Nate was right, he loved it. He squirmed when a tongue entered him, grinding his ass against the man's face and Nate had to hold him still. “More – deep- deeper” A raspy beard tickled his cheeks, he giggled and whimpered.

His hole was wet with saliva, Nate was feasting on it, jaw wide open to get his tongue as deep as possible. The movement around his inner muscles was driving him insane and Nate's grunts only added to the overwhelming sensation. He hugged the pillow to stop from grabbing his erection that stroke against the soft pillow, he wanted to cum from Nate's tongue alone, and the man definitely wasn't in a hurry.

“You taste so good, Mac.” Nate said without leaving his ass.

MacCready had to wonder if that was true, if he was to try it out on Nate, would he like it? He was so against it moments ago, but now the thought of it made his cock twitch.

“Eat me, boss.” He moaned. Nate's hands squeezed his ass and he attacked Mac's hole with even more ferocity, curling his tongue around the ring, slobbering all over it like a mad drunk. So, he liked being called boss, eh? MacCready could use this in the future.

He felt a finger breach his ring easily, another stimulation to break him apart, reaching where the tongue didn't, opening him further.

How long have they been doing this? The room was much darker, but the sun still shined it's last light. Mac was impressed with his endurance, his painfully hard cock begged to be touched, they would have to get rid of the pillow's cover after that.

Another finger got him filling full, knowing that was only the beginning. The two fingers moved like scissors and hit a spot that made MacCready yell, he suffocated himself with the pillow wet with droll. He couldn't bare having anyone outside hearing him, that was his house now, those were his neighbours.

Nate removed his tongue to add yet another finger and pumped him harder, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. Mac couldn't stand anymore, his hand rushed to grab his erection, but as fast as a bullet, Nate held it. “No, no, no.” The man teased, MacCready started to sob, “Tired of all the teasing, baby?”

MacCready moaned something incoherent that in his mind was “I'll murder you if you call me baby again”, knowing that it would only encourage his boss more.

“I think that was good enough for half of the expenses,” Nate joked, “Now for the other half.” He wiped his mouth and stood up, giving MacCready a moment to breathe and regain himself.

It's been a long day. The young man was exhausted, his sticky sweat was uncomfortable against the hot mattress, his ass stung from all the kneading, his cock laid neglected in a pool of its own pre-cum.

Nate came back and knelt behind him. “I'll be a nice boss and let you choose how you want this, front, back, side?”

“I can't move, just take me like this.” He said, defeated.

“You look so good like this, gonna look even better when I'm done with you. Now ass up” Nate gave his butt a soft pat, MacCready tried to raise it, but the stroke of his cock against the pillow was the only stimulus he was getting and losing it would be his doom.

Impatient, Nate pulled it himself, Mac felt his slick cock bump against his entrance, the cool lube felt so nice against his abused skin.

He was too far gone to be nervous when the thick cock stretched his ring, even with all the preparation, Mac was still tight. They groaned in unison, the painful intrusion took all energy he had left, hurting more than he imagined, he chewed on his lips and hugged the pillow. Nate reached around to finally grab his erection, he shuddered with the relief of the cold, lubed hand pumping him.

Nate was all the way in, his pubes were rather irritating on the sensitive flesh after all the friction from the beard, but the sensation of fullness was amazing once Nate settled in and the pain went away.

“Doing good there, kid?” Nate asked, holding his hips still, MacCready was spent and just moaned in response, giving his boss full control of his body. “I gotta say, this ass is well worth the four hundred and fifty caps.”

“Four hundred and seventy five.” MacCready managed to mumble, even on the verge of losing control he wouldn't let Nate skimp on his caps.

“Still with that smart mouth of yours, huh? I'll fix that.” He growled and MacCready shivered at whatever was coming.

Nate removed himself until only his head remained and in one thrust, slammed himself in to the hilt. MacCready gasped, it hit that spot with full force, driving him off the edge, losing awareness of everything besides the cock that pounded him with unrelenting force.

Nate wasn't going to let the merc get off so fast and squeezed the base of his erection with enough force to drive the orgasm away. MacCready whined, “Please, boss, let me cum, I can't take this anymore.” He begged, tears streaming down his face, but it only aroused the older man further, picking up a brutal pace. He slapped the reddened ass, Robert whimpered, his scrambled senses turned the pain into pleasure. “More” he groaned, earning another slap.

“You like being punished, huh?” Nate smirked at MacCready's glassy eyes.

“Yes!” He yelled.

“Yes, what?” Nate growled and slapped the ass again, all without releasing the other's cock.

“Yes, boss!” He cried.

Suddenly, Nate let go of his grip and gave one languid stroke that pushed the mercenary to his limit. With a long, breathless moan of relief, MacCready came, thick spurts stained the pillow and the mattress and all over Nate's hand, he never had such a potent orgasm before

“Fu – Fu-” MacCready bit his lower lip.

“Tasty.” The older man said, licking the cum off his fingers.

Without remorse he yanked MacCready's limp body towards him, strong arms trapped him against Nate's hairy torso, the young man held no resistance.

His tongue trailed the sweat from MacCready's shoulder all the way to his jaw. “Damn, kid. Everything in you tastes good.” He whispered, his hot panting against MacCready's ear was too much heat for the mercenary, who felt like passing out at any moment. “One thing I haven't tried yet.”

With his fingers wet with cum, he turned MacCready's face around and kissed him, his tongue invaded the other's mouth. The man was rough and delicious, yet Mac was too spent to give his best and the kiss turned into a slobbering mess which Nate seemed to enjoy.

“I'm cumming inside you.” He stated and there was no refusing. Nate let both of them collapse on bed, with long and deep thrusts he came, squeezing the small man under him. Flooding Mac's walls with warm liquid, overheating his body, setting his insides on fire. The mercenary felt himself fading out with Nate still inside him.

“I want my payment in full on the table tomorrow.” He slurred, feeling Nate's laugher over him, inside him, everywhere.

“You're going to drive me broke.” The man laid a kiss on Mac's cheek and removed himself, slumping on the empty space of the unmade bed. MacCready shivered at the cool breeze clashing against the hot cum that dribbled out of his hole.

With the sound of wind and Nate's heavy breathing, he fell asleep.

Maybe he wouldn't charge for the next one.

Just maybe.


End file.
